Luggage cases, such as suitcases, travel bags, etc., are usually provided with wheels at the bottom, in order to facilitate movement of the luggage. One problem with the conventional wheeled luggage case is that, when people are taking public transportations, such as buses, subways, the luggage cases equipped with wheels may tend to roll away from the users with the starting, changing of speed, braking of the transportations. In order to prevent the wheels from rotating under certain conditions, some brake systems were proposed to the luggage cases to stop the wheel when necessary.
However, it is very inconvenient for the conventional brake system to brake the wheel.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.